Sherolly These Strange New things
by thisisbenaddiction
Summary: Molly hopper's feelings for the illustrious Sherlock Holmes has been strong from the moment she met him. Will she find that those feelings have returned after a year of him living in the shadows and Molly being the only person he can truly be himself with? If you could leave a review It would be greatly appreciated. My first-ish go at writing, so I hope you like it!
1. Molly

Unexpected

Molly Hopper. The woman that helped the magnificent Sherlock Holmes fake his own death.

The only person in London to know he was still alive,but she still hurt. He could deduce everything about her, but never how deep her feelings for him went.

It had been a year since his 'death', and not a day went by that she didn't think of him. It destroyed her that she had lied to everyone she knew, everyone she cared for.

John had done his best to move on with his life. He was engaged to Mary Morstan, he was the happiest he had been since Sherlock's death.

And here was Molly, still clinging to the hope that he would return, and she would wait for him.

It was a Friday evening, Molly was walking home from work. It was the beginning of December, she was freezing and it was almost pitch black, which meant she couldn't see the face of the tall muscular figure approaching her until she collied with him.

"Lestrade! Oh what a surprise, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Molly was genuinely surprised to see the Inspector, the last time she had seen his was Sherlock's funeral...

"Oh well, yea, I was actually hoping to bump into you." Molly thought she could see him blush but it could have been because of the cold, she couldn't be sure.

"Oh yea? W-well i've sort of been a bit busy, yo-you know what it's like." Molly could feel _herself_ blushing.

"How have you been, I know you took Sher-his death pretty bad. Well a lot of people did, he was a great man."

"He was a brilliant man, Inspector."

"Well yes,anyway it was lovely to see you again Molly, and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas" Lestrade gave her a quick friendly hug and they both went their separate ways.

Returning home to her empty flat was not something Molly particularly enjoyed, now more than ever. She was totally alone, emotionally ans well as physically. She had a restless sleep most nights. But she wasn't getting any sleep this night in particular. Why, because as she stepped into her bedroom and switched on her light, her bed was occupied by none other than a sleeping Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Beneath His Surface

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**HI GUYS, WITH THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS THEY MAY TAKE ME A LITTLE LONGER TO WRITE AND POST AS IM BACK TO SCHOOL NOW, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR AND I REALLY APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS, SO YEA. ENJOY!**

Beneath his surface

"Good morning Molly" Sherlock croaked with half a smile.

Molly's cheeks deepened in colour as only just half an hour ago she accidentally walked in on Sherlock showering. She'd tried to stop herself thinking about his slender frame and his wet curls, his look of surprise but she thought he had seen his mouth curl upwards into a slight smile.

"W-why are you here?" she managed to ask whilst watching Sherlock make himself breakfast and a cup of coffee acting as though him being here was the most normal thing in the world.

"I required a bed to sleep in last night and as I'm sure you're aware I cannot return to 221B Baker street, here seemed the most logical place to come."

Molly's brow furrowed in confusion, he could have stayed in a hotel? Why did he come here? She tried not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it.

Sherlock Holmes. In her house. Molly couldn't contain her grin.

"I suspect you'll be wondering where I've been the last year?" he said with a raised brow.

"Er,ye-yes"

He plopped himself on the sofa and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"I initially went to stay in a small village in France where my brother ha-"

"Your brother knows your alive?" she interrupted him, and instantly wished she hadn't as she saw the look of annoyance sweep over his face.

"Where my brother had me doing some investigating for him. A group of drug smugglers were going to be passing through France. Well until I intercepted them. Then I was in America, dreadful place, for a short while, and since then I've been in London, working with the Miss Irene Adler."

"Irene Adler?" Molly tried to keep any trace of jealously out of her voice but it clearly hadn't worked.

Sherlock smirked, "Yes, she usually goes by the name The Woman, she is a dominatrix and she is owed many favours by very dangerous people. Which makes her rather dangerous herself in fact. However, these people can lead me to Moriarty so she has been of great help to me."

"Well sounds like you've been busy,but how is it that no one has noticed you?" This had been worrying Molly, as the first thing he had told her after his fall was that he was leaving London.

"I have had to learn to disguise myself and pretty quickly." He said with amusement in his voice as Molly stared at his hair which was now an alarming shade of red. How many times had she dreamt of running her fingers through those thick dark curls? She shook the image from her head. She needed to get her priorities right. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things.

Sherlock was clutching his side, his face screwed up in pain.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" Molly rushed to his side and guided him to her less-than-comfy sofa.

"Nothing to fret about, just a few cracked ribs."

"Sherlock! Why didn't you say anything? They need to be taped up and you should be resting." She shouted from the kitchen as she scrambled through her cupboards looking for some painkillers and bandages.

He found himself smirking, Molly was worried about him and was fussing over him. Any other day he would find this behaviour irritating, but it was nice to know he had someone who was there for him, who'd always been there for him.

He felt something in him stomach, Butterflies. The feeling got stronger when molly sat beside him gently touching his injured ribs. His eyes lingered on her face, how had he noticed noticed before how naturally beautiful she was. She was sat there in an oversized blue t-shirt, he fathers probably as she's never been in a relationship long enough for it to be an ex-boyfriends, her slightly waved hair pulled into a messy bun.

He realised Molly had caught him staring, he felt his cheeks turn pink, and looked up to see Molly's had too.


	3. Silence

**NOTES**

**WOO, THIRD CHAPTER FINISHED. THE NEXT CHAPTER ****_MIGHT TAKE ME LONGER AS IM AWAY FOR A FEW DAYS. BUT YEA, I'D SAY THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER TO WRITE SO FAR, AND I REALLY LIKE IT SO I HOPE YOUS DO TOO!_**

Silence

About a week had passed. He barely spoke to her, and when he did it was only to snap at her.

What had she done wrong. She had helped his injuries. She'd been professional, but could it have been?No. Surely not. She had seen him blush. Something thought impossible by everyone. But she had seen it. He didn't have feelings for her. Or so she had thought.

Molly let out a heavy sigh, as she sprawled out on the sofa. Sherlock hadn't moved all day, he had told her that he needed to think, that he was getting closer to Moriartys network. It was a lie. He'd been thinking about Molly all day, trying to figure out what had happened. Caring was not an advantage, his brother had once told him.

His mind palace was infected with thoughts of her. He couldn't think properly. What was wrong with him.

Molly's phone text alert went off. Sherlock's closed eyes switched at the sounds, he opened one, she was grinning.

"I'm going to be out tonight, not sure if i'll be back or not. Don't wait up" She squeaked and ran off into her room. Less than ten minutes she wandered into the lounge wearing the dress she had worn at Sherlock's Christmas party. He couldn't help thinking it. She looked beautiful. He turned his head and tried to seem uninterested.

Molly's smile wavered,

"Oh,okay. Well see you later"

The door slammed shut, and Sherlock let out a sigh.

She was on a date, It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. Who was he? How had he and Molly met? What was he like? He quietly chuckled to himself. He could find all this out himself.

Don't worry, he'll be fine. All she had done since she had arrived at the restaurant was worry about Sherlock. No. You can't let him do this to you. Mark is a lovely guy, time to do something for me. She smiled.

"So are you ready to order?" Mark was tall, dark hair and fair skin, he had lovely green eyes. He was a gentleman from the moment she had met him, Mark was new at the morgue, they'd hit it off instantly.

"Hmmm, yes I think just the Salmon for me please"

Molly's phone went off in her bag,

Molly, we both know you haven't eaten all day.

-SH

Her face flooded with fury. How dare he? Her eyes Scanned the restaurant, where are you?

"Is everything okay?" Marks hand, now placed on Molly's.

She stared at their hands, and smiled, "I'm fine."

Sherlock didn't want to see this. He strode out of the restaurant and flagged down a cab. He didn't say a single word to Molly and when she returned home, and she went straight to bed without uttering a single word either.


	4. The Indoor Creature

**AUTHOR NOTES - HI GUYS. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER **

**TO BE FINISHED AND POSTED, IT WAS A TRICKY ONE.**

**BUT YEA HERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU ENOY IT!**

* * *

The Indoor creature

"Why hasn't he called?" Molly thought aloud. It had been two weeks since her date with Mark. He hadn't called and she rarely saw him at work. The date had gone fine. Great even.

She sat up in bed with a jerk. Oh of course. She was going to kill him when she got to him.

"SHERLOCK!" Molly stomped into the the lounge where Sherlock had been sleeping.

"Molly, do you know what time it is? What's wrong with you? Anyway why are you suddenly speaking to me now you haven't said a word in da-" He saw the furry in her eyes.

"Oh."

"_Oh?_Is that all you can say? Perhaps you would like to explain why Mark hasn't text me for the past two weeks?"

Sherlock's brow furrowed, where had this Molly came from? Molly, the small quite mousy Molly, had she grown a backbone in the past year or had he just never noticed it?

"What? It's not my fault he can't text you." Sherlock turned his back on molly and lay on the sofa trying to get back to sleep.

"You kno-. Wait. What, why _can't _he text me?"

"Sherlock?"  
Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh as he jumped to his feet.

"BECAUSE HE WAS NO GOOD FOR YOU!"

Molly was speechless, she felt warmth spread through her heart. Sherlock cared about her. However, that warm was quickly replaced my anger.

"Why didn't you just tell me what you were actually thinking and feeling, rather than shut everyone out of my life and make me feel worthless!"

She could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"After everything I've done for you! I've risked my life. My job. I've seen my closest friends hearts break when I know the truth."

The tears were falling freely now. Blurring Sherlock's stunned face.

"I'm falling to pieces Sherlock. I don't know what to do any more."

She fell to the sofa, covering her face with her hands.

"Please, _please. _Just tell me what I have to do for this to be over."

Sherlock held her face up to his.

"Molly, forgive me. I have been a pig to you. I never meant to cause you any pain. I just couldn't see you with him. He was no good for you. You deserve better, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. You'd do anything for anyone, I know I shouldn't have treat you like this. I just...I don't know what to do"

She could see the frustration in his eyes. Sherlock Holmes had emotions, and he was revealing them to her.

"Oh Sherlock."

She didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but her lips were now pressed firmly against Sherlock Holmes'. He froze for a moment, before returning the kiss. Their fingers interlocked.

Molly smiled inside. This was it. The proof that Sherlock did have feelings. He could care for another, and he had chosen her. In that moment Molly was the happiest she had been in years.

* * *

**FINALLY SHEROLLY IS OFFICIAL! WOO GO MOLLY. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS (THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO'VE TAKEN THE TIME TO LEAVE ME SOME!) AND YEA, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, HOPEFULLY!**


	5. The Visit

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO FINISH AND POST THIS CHAPTER. THESE PAST FEW WEEKS I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT IT'S DONE NOW AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**JUST A QUICK THANKS TO THESE GUYS**

**Zouu221b**

**Renaissancebooklover108**

** .5**

**Rocking the Redhead**

**Crooney83**

**Kathmak**

**Thank you so much all of you! I really appreciate it =)**

* * *

The Visit

"I know why you kissed me back last night" Molly let out a sigh. It was better to get it over and done with.

"Oh yea?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

"I know it's hurting you not being able to tell john, and we all do stupid things when we're frustrated. And it was my fault for kissing you in the first place, and I'm sorry. I dont know why I did it." No-one said anything for a while. Sherlock looked confused. Then came the guilt.

He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her"You thought tha- Molly It wasn't a mistake. And don't say your sorry, because I'm not sorry. Yes, I do miss John, but that can't be helped at the moment. I- I just want to make sure you know I care about you."

Happy tears welled up in her eyes. She burrowed her head into his shoulder.

"Oh Sherlock."

As much as she didn't want to she pulled away from him and straitened out her blouse.

"I'm going to call in on John today. Make sure he's doing OK. I'll pick some of your things while I'm there, dressing gown and stuff."

"Mo-"

"And no I'm not taking your violin. He'll notice."

Wel-"

"Or the skull, you'll have to make do with next doors cat Toby."

His bottom lip jutted out like a child's. Molly gave him a quick peck, which made him smile and the she was out the door.

Christmas was fast approaching, the houses in baker street were lit up with ever colour imaginable. A snowman stood infront of Speedy's. Christmas specials in the window.

Molly looked at the door of 221B Bakerstreet. No decorations. No blaring Christmas tunes. It was exactly the same. A pile of unopened yellow pages were proped up against the door.

Molly let out a small nervous sigh. She knocked twice.

She was reading to turn around and go home, when the door opened.

"Molly?"

She turned to to find John stood in the doorway in an alarmingly red Christmas sweater.

"John? Oh I er- I just, I just thought i'd pay you a visit and see how you're doing"

He looked...normal.

"Oh yea sure, sorry im being rude. Come inside, you must be freezing."

He ushered Molly inside the house. She could hear qiuet sobs coming from Mrs Hudsons door.

She diverted he gaze to John. He nodded and then guided her upstairs.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He pushed the door open.

Sat on the sofa was a heavily pregnant woman.

"Molly, this is my fiancee, Mary Morstan. We're having a baby."

Oh my. She needed to sit down.

"A baby!" Her head was racing. She hadn't realised it but everyone around her had moved on. Continued with their lives, but she hadn't. John was having a baby, getting married. She had spent the last year, crying, waiting and hoping.

"I-er- Congratulations!"

"Thank you Molly." John had seen her dizziness and lead her to the sofa.

"I meant to tell you sooner, but we've not been back long." He couldn't stop smiling.

Mary walked into the kitchen and came back with a strong cup of tea.

"We've been in New York this past year, that's where we met." she stood by the sofa, hand on her bump.

It made Molly feel a little whoozy.

"Love at first sight" John said with a smirk.

"Mary's really helped me, I was in a bad way after Sh-Sherlocks death." She could see Mary squeeze John hand.

"Molly we'd like you to come to the wedding. Its next week, the baby's due in two weeks. I know you don't know Mary that well but she's already said she'd love it if you came."

"I-er, y-yes. Of course John. Thank you. I'd love to." She felt better now, but she couldn't help worrying about Sherlock at home. He would miss his best friends wedding. The birth of John's child.

No. She wasn't going to worry, there was nothing she could do about it. She knew things were going to be complicated.

"Great! I'll text you the details. A taxi will arrive at yours and you and Mrs Hudson can go together."  
"Yea, how is Mrs Hudson?" She remembered hearing the sobbing. Guilt washed over her as she realised she hadn't seen her since Sherlock's death.

"Not good. We went through the flat the other day. Sorted through everything, you know? She got quite upset about it. I've kept some bits and put them in his room."

"Oh, poor Mrs Hudson." she felt the guilt come back again. She furrowed her brow "Wait, why's she so upset today then?"

John swallowed, looked at Mary and then he was staring at his shoes, like a naughty child.

"We took his violin to an antique music shop today."

Oh. God. No.

She could handle telling him about the wedding, the baby even. But not this, not his violin.

"Shit."


End file.
